Bad Ideas
by HumanGarbageCan
Summary: Seth and Roman get a little too drunk and admit some feelings that have been there all along. **rolleins smut**
1. Chapter 1

After the smackdown taping some of the superstars had decided to hit up a local night club because we had a day off before we had to leave for the next town. Most of my co-workers were scattered throughout the club dancing, but I chose to just stay by the bar and watch everyone for entertainment. "Roman!" I heard Seth shout from beside me. I turned to face him, I couldn't help but to grin as he swung his hips to the song playing over the speakers. "Roman come dance! Come on!" He shouted. "Seth I am not drunk enough to start dancing," I laughed as I shook my head. "Fine!" He said as he stopped dancing, "we'll just have to get you drunk enough!" Before I could respond he was waving down the bartender, ordering two shots and telling him to keep them coming.

He handed me a shot before throwing his back. "Come on Rome!" He said after he slammed his empty glass on the bar. "Our hotel's just a few blocks away, you have no reason you can't get drunk! You need to relax for a night! You never relax!" "Fine," I said before throwing back the shot. As soon as I set my glass down two more shots were coming our way. "Let's make a pact right now Rome," Seth grinned as he picked up the two shots and handed me mine, "tonight we're both going to get wasted. Sound like a plan?"

As much as I was suspicious of Seth's idea, he looked so excited that I couldn't bring myself to say no. "Alright," I said as I felt myself smile. 'Okay Roman, no problem. Just get a little buzzed to make Seth happy. You'll be fine. You can manage not to let him on to anything. You can do this.' "Great!" Seth exclaimed before throwing back his shot. I did the same, feeling the alcohol and nervous energy begin to warm my body. "Can we at least get some beer to wash these down?" I asked as I set my glass on the bar. He nodded and flagged the bartender down again. "Two Heinekens too." Seth shouted as two more shots came sliding down the bar. "To getting wasted?" Seth suggested as we both picked up our shots. "To getting wasted," I confirmed before we both hit our glasses together and took our shots. "How many more shots do you need before you'll start dancing?" Seth whined. "Tell you what," I said with a grin, "let's drink these beers, and do maybe one or two more shots, then I'll at least go out there while you dance."

Seth nodded eagerly as he handed me my beer, "come on Rome let's chug these! See who can finish his faster!" I hesitated, not really thinking it was a good idea, "Come on Rome please I want to go dance!" "Fine," I sighed, "lets do it. On three?" Seth nodded. "Okay. One... two... three go!" We both brought our bottles to our mouths and started chugging. "Take that!" Seth shouted as he slammed his bottle onto the bar a few seconds before me. I finished my beer and set the bottle down. "How you feeling now big man?" He said laughing. "That one kind of hit me." I admitted, "I think I might be willing to dance a little with one more shot." He continued to laugh, causing me to laugh too. "Good! What do you say we grab two more shots to take now and two more beers to take with us to the floor?" I nodded in response.

We threw down our shots, grabbed our beers and started towards the dance floor. Seth started bopping to the music before turning around to face me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, stepping in time with the music. I moved my head along to the beat. "Come on Rome! Loosen up!" He shouted before he turned around and backed up so his back was flat against my chest. He started swinging his hips side to side. I froze in shock. He tipped his head back so it was resting on my shoulder as he brought his beer up for a drink. He lifted his head back up before dropping down a little bit and grinding his ass against my crotch.

I remained frozen, confused as to what was going on. "Seth, what are you doing?" I asked. He turned around, wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned back using me for support. "I'm having a good time! Don't worry we won't remember any of this tomorrow!" He slurred excitedly. "Seth I think you're drunk." I said. "Exactly!" He shouted as he let go of my neck and stood up straight, "and you need to catch up! Come on, finish your beer, then drink what's left of mine. I'll quit drinking until you catch up. Because I know if I'm drunker than you you'll think you need to sober up and take care of me. Now drink up." He guided my hand with the beer towards my mouth. I pressed the bottle to my lips and finished it off. "Here, I'm going to get us more. You stay here." I took the half full bottle out of his hand and he walked away. I sighed as I lifted the bottle and drank what was left.

I fought through the crowd to a nearby garbage can to get rid of the empty bottles. As I was walking back I bumped into John Cena. "Oops sorry 'bout that John," I mumbled as I took a step back. "That's alright man," John laughed as he slapped me on the shoulder, "you having good time?" "Yeah, Seth's trying to get me drunk. Something about I don't relax enough. I don't know." I explained. John laughed and shook his head, "you two are ridiculous, you'd think the two of you were married the way you act with each other. Anyway if you both get too drunk and need anything let me know." "Alright man, thanks." I said giving him a pat on the chest before walking back to find Seth.

"There you are Rome!" Seth exclaimed as he came into my line of sight, "here, I got you something stonger to get you caught up." He handed me a class with an amber liquid and a shot glass floating in it. "A jager bomb?" I asked as I looked up from the glass to Seth's face. He nodded eagerly. "God I haven't had a jager bomb in a long time. I mean I guess if I want to get drunk it's the way to go." I took a deep breath before chugging the drink. "Okay... wow... that was a lot stronger than I remember them being. I'm going to take this back to the bar and get myself a beer." I said. I felt my head start to swim as I turned to walk to the bar. "Can I get a jager bomb and a beer?" I asked the bartender. He nodded and a few seconds later the two drinks were sliding towrds me. I chugged the jager bomb before picking up my beer and walking back to where I'd left Seth. I stumbled a few times as I walked and I couldn't help but to grin at the thought of how fun tonight would be. 'We won't remember any of this tomorrow' Seth's words echoed through my mind.

I walked up behind seth, wrapped my arms around him and started dancing. He followed my movements without question. "I see you've finally had enough to have some fun," he laughed before turning around in my arms and wrapping his arms around my neck. My heart fluttered in my chest at how close he was to me. 'Why is this making me feel so weird?' I couldn't help but to grin at Seth as we danced. "What?" Seth laughed as noticed my grin. "I was just thinking how there's no one I'd rather get completely shit faced with." I explained. He grinned in response before pressing himself a little closer to me, "Good."

A few hours and an unknown amount of drinks later, Seth and I were still dancing together. The moves had gotten a little more sexual and our ability to care about it had lessened. As far as we could tell we'd avoided the eyes of our co-workers by being in the middle of a large group of people. "I think I need to get some fresh air," Seth shouted over the music and crowd. I nodded, "that sounds like a great idea." I grabbed his wrist to keep track of him as we fought through the crowd. Once we were outside we leaned against the wall in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the cool night air.

A few minutes of silence between Seth and I was normal, and it had never felt awkward before. It could've just been the alcohol making my decisions for me, but I felt like I had to end the silence. "Hey Seth," I started slowly, "can I ask you something?" "Sure thing Rome, what's up?" He replied casually. I pushed myself off the wall and moved to stand infront of him. My heart started racing and I felt a little bit dizzy but I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Can you promise me no matter what I do tonight we'll still be okay in the morning?" I asked. "Of course man. You know you'd have to do some pretty fucked up shit to shake me." He laughed. "Well this might be pretty fucked up," I said as I stepped closer to him. I cupped one side of his face and brought my head down until my lips were on his. 'Fuck. why does this feel so right?' After a few seconds I broke away, searching those brown eyes for a response.

I found a wide smile forming on Seth's face as he grabbed a hold of my t-shirt. "Where do you think you're going?" He said as he pulled me back in. This time the kiss was deep, sloppy and hot. I ran one hand into his hair and snaked my other arm around his waist while pushing my body tighter against him. He pulled my hair tie out and tangled both of his hands into my hair. "What the hell are you two doing?" A booming voice made us jump away from each other. I turned to see Hunter. "Hunter, what are you doing out here man?" I asked as I awkwardly attempted to fix my hair. "I saw you two running out the door and wanted to make sure everything was okay. Now would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing." It was more of a demand than it was the first time he said it. "We... um..." I trailed off and shrugged my shoulders. "Jesus Christ," Hunter mumbled as he rubbed his temple, "how much have you had to drink?" "A whole fuck load!" Seth said as he started laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Can you two try to be serious for a few minutes here?" Hunter nearly shouted at us. Seth and I both took a few deep breaths to stop laughing and stared at him expectantly. "So is this only happening because you're drunk?" He asked. Seth started laughing again before I could even fully register what Hunter had just said. As soon as Seth started laughing I completely lost all train of thought and I started laughing too. "Fine," Hunter said, "just whatever you two get into tonight make sure you're able to wrestle at the next show. We'll discuss this tomorrow." He turned around and walked back into the building. "Oh fuck we're probably going to have to deal with that whole situation some day," I said in a few seconds of seriousness before I started laughing again.

"So do you want to head back to the hotel or have a few more first?" I asked once we'd both calmed down. "I say we have a few more drinks, but I think I'm good on the dancing so we can just hang at the bar if that's alright." "Works for me man," I said before we headed back into the club. I grabbed his wrist again, making sure I wouldn't lose him in the crowd. We both sat down at the bar and Seth flagged down the bartender. He ordered us each a shot and a beer and ordered himself some fries. "You want anything to eat?" He asked me. I shook my head, "I'm not hungry." We both took our shots and started sipping our beers while Seth ate his fries. The silence between us was way more casual then it had been earlier.

After a few more beers Seth reached over and gave my thigh a squeeze, "how about we go back to the hotel?" He asked. I nodded and downed the rest of my beer. We both stood up, we were unsteady on our feet but we wrapped our arms around each other for support and managed to stumble through the crowd and out the door. "Hey wait up!" We heard coming from behind us when we were only a few feet from the door. We stopped, let go of eachother and turned around to find John coming towards us. "What's up man?" Seth asked. "I'm heading back to the hotel so I figured I'd walk with you to make sure you get back okay." He explained as he came to a stop in front of us. "Oh, okay," Seth said before turning around and starting to walk again. If you could really call what he was doing walking. I turned around and took a few steps to catch up to him before wrapping my arm around him again, we continued to stagger down the sidewalk.

We'd only gone a few steps before Seth tripped over his own feet and knocked both of us into a nearby wall. We both laughed for a few seconds before he started sucking on my neck as he reached down to rub my dick through my jeans. "Still standing here guys!" John's voice broke through the sound of our heavy breathing. We broke away from each other and we both stood up awkwardly. "Come on you guys are clearly too drunk to get back on your own." John said as he stood in between us and wrapped one of each of our arms around his shoulders to help us walk. 'What the fuck just happened?' "Sorry you had to see that Johnny," Seth laughed. "Seth I think you're officially wasted man," John laughed, "I don't think I've ever heard you call me 'Johnny' before." "I'm not wasted! I'm just a little drunk." Seth protested with a laugh. I started laughing too, throwing myself off balance and causing me to stumble. John's grip around my waist tightened to keep me upright.

"You guys sharing a room?" John asked as we finally reached the hotel. "Yeah," I mumbled as I clumsily pulled the room card out of my pocket. I handed it to John, "105." "Good, I didn't want to have to haul your drunk asses upstairs." When we reached the room he unlocked the door for us. "Okay you guys need anything else?" He said as Seth and I walked into the room. "We're good man," I said as I took the card from him, "thanks for helping us back and sorry again for making out in front of you." "Don't worry about it man, but you owe me an explanation when you're sober." "Roman!" I heard Seth whining from behind me. I turned to find him struggling to get out of his shirt with his arms stuck above his head. "Thanks again man," I said to John before closing the door. I turned around to find Seth still fighting with his shirt.

I walked up behind him and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way before taking mine off too. As soon as my shirt was off Seth was wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips against mine. We shed our pants and boxers as we made out. I grabbed his ass with one hand and his hair with the other once we'd both taken care of our clothing. We stumbled blindly towards the bed, unwilling to break away from eachother. Once we reached the foot of the bed I dropped both hands to his thighs. He got the hint and lifted his legs up to wrap them around my waist. I got onto the bed, laying him down under me. I pressed my torso as close to him as I could, wanting all of the contact I could get.

Finally I broke the kiss, "Do you have any lube?" I asked, still panting slightly. "In my duffle bag," he said. I gave him another quick peck on the lips before getting off the bed and walking over to his bag. I unzipped it and found not only a bottle of lube, but a whole bunch of other sex toys. I chuckled as I grabbed the lube and headed back towards the bed. "You got a lot of stuff in that bag," I said as I crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Seth, "and just guessing by a few of the items, you're not new to anal." Seth's face started to turn red as the words crossed my lips. "I... um..." he started but my lips were on his before he could finish.

"How come you never told me?" I whispered as I broke the kiss. "I just... I mean..." he sighed in defeat. "Hey don't worry about it," I said as I ran my knuckles down the side of his face, "we'll talk about it tomorrow when we're not drunk. Let's just have fun tonight." I sat up and dumped a generious amount of lube into my hand. I coated my cock and a few fingers with it before sliding one finger onto Seth's entrance. "More... please more," he whined. I slid another finger into him. "Come on Rome I'm not worried about prep I just want you in me!" He whined. "Seth just humor me and let me stretch you out at least a little bit. Okay?" I asked as I slipped a third finger into him and started stretching his entrance.

Finally when I couldn't stand to wait any longer, I pulled my fingers out and started to slide my dick into him. He groaned and gripped the sheets. I stopped half in and leaned closer to him. "You okay baby?" I whispered. He took a deep breath and nodded, "you're fucking huge..." he said. "Are you still okay with this?" I asked trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm okay with this!" I rested my forearms on his chest and started to kiss him as I slid the rest of the way in. After a minute or so Seth was shoving my chest to break the kiss. "Move. I need more." He breathed. I moved my hands to the bed on each side of him and started to slowly move my hips, giving myself the pleasure I've been lusting after for months.

"Faster! Please Rome I want it rough!" He begged. "Oh you want it rough, huh?" I said as I started thrusting faster, "how rough you want it?" I growled. He grabbed the back of my head and lifted his upper body off the bed before sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I pulled out until just the tip was left inside of him before shoving back into him forcefully. He let go of me and dropped back onto the bed with a moan. "Yeah you like that don't you?" I said as I continued pounding into him. He moaned in response. "That's what I thought," I said.

"Roman..." he said after a few minutes with nothing but the sounds of our heavy breathing. "Yeah?" Is all I could manage to respond. "I want you to hit me," he breathed. "You wha'" I said in shock. "Hit me," he said again. "Seth I..." "Come on you bitch!" He shouted as he slapped me across the face. Before I realized what I was doing I slapped him across the face then set my forearm on his chest and grabbed a hold of his jaw. He reached down to grab his leaking cock and started to jerk himself off. "You really like it that much? Fuckin' slut!" I shouted as I slapped him again. He moaned in response. "Roman," he breathed, "I'm so close Rome." "So. Am. I." I said in time with my thrusts.

My thrusts were starting to become fast and desperate. Finally Seth was coming on both of our stomachs and chests. His walls tightening around me sent me spilling over the edge. The room was filled with nothing but moans of each other's name's as we both rode out our orgasms. Once I'd emptied myself I collapsed on top of him. Both of us lay there panting, desperately trying to catch our breath. "That was... so... good," Seth breathed from beneath me. "Yeah," I agreed, still completely dazed.

The next thing I knew Seth was shaking my shoulder, "come on big man you can't pass out on me yet. We need to drink some water before we go to sleep so we won't feel like we're dying in the morning." There was still a slight drunken slur in his voice as he spoke. I groaned in response. "Come on," he said as he shoved my shoulders, "at least let me up and I'll go get us some." I groaned again as I pushed myself to my knees and pulled out of him before flopping down on the bed beside him.

"Nope," Seth's voice broke through the haze I was in, "come on Rome sit up. I'm not letting you pass out without having some water and getting cleaned up." He shook my shoulder to get my attention as he spoke. "'M tired," I mumbled as I forced myself to a sitting position. "I bet you are," Seth said as he wiped my chest with a warm rag. "Between dancing and fucking me you've done a whole lot of cardio tonight."

I grinned and shook my head as I stood up and moved closer to Seth. I grabbed his chin gently and tilted his head back slightly so his eye's were meeting mine. I studied his face, I took in his hazy eyes, his messy black hair, his swollen lips, I loved it. I leaned in and kissed him gently for a few seconds. "Seth," I said as I stood up from the kiss, "I got to know man, was this all because we're shit faced?" Seth looked at me in shock. "What? No!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I've been thinking about this for a long time Ro. But you... I mean I always thought you were straight. So I never said anything because I couldn't risk us as friends. Look at how close we've always been, how could I not fall for you?" "Thank God," I sighed as I hugged him tight and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Now come on," he said as he broke the hug, "I need to go get our water before we both pass out." I nodded and watched him dig through his bag for a minute before slipping on a pair of sweatpants and leaving the room.

Once he was gone I staggered over to my bag to do the same but as I bent over the blood rushed to my head and the room started to spin causing my stomach to flip. "Fuck!" I said as I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom as quickly as I could. I hit my knees infront of the toilet and immediately started puking. Once I was done I wiped my mouth, flushed, then sat down leaning back against the cold tile wall and took some deep breaths to try to calm myself down. "Roman?" I heard Seth call as he returned to the room. "In here," I replied as loudly as I could manage to. "Ro," he said as he turned on the light and knelt down beside me, "you okay?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded, "Knew I shouldn't have drank so many jager bomb's." "Roman how many did you end up drinking?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. "Don't know," I mumbled, "got one every time you sent me up to the bar for more beer."

Seth laughed, "well no wonder you're sick!" I couldn't help but to laugh too. "Come on," he said once he'd finally finished laughing, "Do you think you're good to go back to bed or do you need to hang out in here a while longer?" "I think I'm okay," I said, "but could you grab my mouthwash and a pair of sweatpants out of my bag?" He nodded and left the bathroom. Once he was gone I clumsily got to my feet. "Thanks man," I mumbled as I took the sweats out of his hand. I slipped them on then grabbed the mouthwash and rinsed the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I put the lid back on the mouthwash and Seth and I both left the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and Seth handed me a bottle of water before sitting down beside me. I took a long drink of water while trying to build up the courage to speak. 'Come on Roman, it's just Seth. You talk to Seth sbout everything. Just do what you always do, talk to Seth.' I sighed out loud without thinking.

"Everything alright man?" Seth said as he placed his hand on my thigh. "Yeah, just..." I trailed off, not sure how to explain my thoughts. "I... um... I was thinking... and... I'd really like to be able to call you mine," I continued to stare straight forward as I spoke, afraid of getting lost in his brown eyes, "and I didn't know if I should try to find a better time, but I just really need to get this out of my system. Seth, I'd really like for you to... um... be my boyfriend if that'd be okay with you..." I turned my head to find Seth staring at me with a dopey grin. "That was adorable," he said as he leaned in and kissed me, "of course I'll be your boyfriend." A grin spread across my face with his words. "Now come on, drink your water and lets get some sleep." He said.

It only took a minute for both of us to finish our bottles of water. I laid down on my back and Seth pulled the covers over us and cuddled up to my chest. "I'm glad you made me get wasted tonight," I said before kissing the top of his head. He hummed in agreement and before long we were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*the next morning*

The first thing I noticed as I slowly drifted into consciousness was that my head hurt. "What the hell," I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair. "You're up!" I heard Seth say as he bounced onto the bed beside me, "how you feeling?" He asked as he ran a hand down the side of my face. "Probably not as bad as I deserve to," I muttered as I sat up and leaned against the headboard. 'Why the hell is Seth being so touchy feely?' "How much do you remember?" He asked. I furrowed my brow as I tried to think. "We were at the club. We decided we wanted to get wasted. We were dancing. John helped us walk back. Um... oh..." I trailed off as I remembered what had happened when we got back to the hotel, "I'm so sorry Seth..." I said as I turned to face him. "For what?" He asked with a look of pure confusion. "We... um... well you know what we did. You were drunk and I took advantage of you. I'm so sorry. If you want to leave I wouldn't bla..." Seth cut me off with a deep kiss.

"Do you remember what happened after we had sex?" He asked, brown eyes full of sympathy. I tried to think but nothing came to my mind, so I shook my head. "I admitted how I felt about you, you never said it back but you hugged me and said 'thank God'," he explained, "Then a little while later you asked me out. And you know what I said?" "Well I hope you said yes because if not I'm going to be really embarrassed..." He laughed and moved so he was straddling my lap. "Roman," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around my neck, "of course I said yes." His voice was barley a whisper as his warm breath caused my skin to tingle. I felt my heart leap in my chest, "thank God," I breathed as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulled him into my chest and rested my head on his shoulder.

Tears started rolling down my face as I held him tighter. "Rome," he said as he broke the hug and we both straightened up, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I took a deep breath, "I'm honestly just so happy. I didn't even realize how strong these feelings were before because I was so busy trying to fight it." "You're adorable," he said as he wrapped me in a hug again. We stayed like that for a while before Seth finally broke the hug. "I need a shower. You want to join me?" He asked. I nodded and we got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. We both dropped our pants and got in under the hot water. We switched back and fourth between washing ourselves and each other until we were done. We got out and dried off. I wrapped a towel around my waist but Seth just strutted out of the bathroom with nothing on. I chuckled as I followed him out.

We both slipped on boxers, prepared to just hang out in the room all day. I walked over to the pants I'd had on the night before and pulled my phone out of the pocket. I unlocked it to find a message from Hunter:

Whenever you and Seth get up, I'd like you to meet me in my room. We need to have a chat. Room 115.

"Seth..." I said as I stood up slowly. "What's wrong babe?" He asked as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Did we do anything last night that involved Hunter in anyway?" "I... I don't know." He stammered, "I remember getting to the club, and I remember the end of the night once we got back, but I don't remember anything that happened at the club." I sighed, "well he wants us to meet him in his room to have a chat." "God what the fuck did we do..." Seth mumbled into my back.

"Come on, let's get dressed," I said as I turned to face Seth, "Hunter's a reasonable man, I'm sure whatever we did if we apologize it'll all be fine." I gave him a kiss on top of the head. He let go of me and we both got dressed and slipped on some sandals. "Ready?" I asked. "As ready as I can be," he said nervously. "Here," I said as I grabbed his hand, "for support. At least until we knock on his door." He nodded and we walked out of the room. Hunter's room was only a few feet away from ours so it wasn't long before we were standing in front of his door. I took a deep breath, let go of Seth's hand then reached up and knocked on the door. "One minute!" Hunter shouted from inside. I glanced over to find Seth with his head hanging down. I leaned over and kissed the side of his head, "it's all going to be okay," I whispered before nuzzling his hair.

Just as I was standing back up the door opened, causing us both to jump. "Come on in," Hunter said as he moved to let us in, "have a seat," he said motioning to the couch as he sat down on the coffee table. We sat down across from him, keeping a gap in between us so we wouldn't be tempted to reach out to each other for comfort. I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere other than the floor. "How much of last night do you remember?" He asked. I shook my head as I dropped my gaze a little lower, "not much." "Getting to the club, and a while after we got back to the hotel." Seth said. "Guys, look at me. You're not in trouble." Hunter said. I looked up at him slowly, only to find a soft, sympathetic look in his eyes. "I just like to know what's happening between my employees." He explained, "Last night I followed you guys outside to make sure everything okay because I saw you stumbling out the door. Do you remember at all what I found?" Seth and I both shook our heads.

He sighed, "I walked out the door and you had Seth pinned against the wall and were making out with him. I tried to ask you what was going on and if it was just because you were drunk but you neither of you would stop laughing long enough to answer me," he explained, "I just want to know if there's something going on or if I need to stop letting you two drink before you do something you regret and I can't have you together in the ring." He said. "Well," Seth started, "there wasn't technically anything going on before last night. But I guess we've both kind of had feelings for each other for a while and were afraid of saying anything." "I'm sorry everything went down the way it did Hunter," I said as I dropped my gaze to the floor again. "Don't worry about it Roman," Hunter said as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "I mean I was a little shocked but it's no big deal. I'm happy for you guys." I let out the breath I'd unintentionally been holding as I relaxed.

"Thanks Hunter," Seth said as we both stood up, "it means a lot." Hunter got to his feet too, "no problem," he said as he gave Seth a pat on the arm, "if either of you ever need to talk about anything my doors always open." Seth and I both nodded as we walked out of the room hand in hand. "That went well," I said as Seth and I walked away from the room. "I honestly didn't think Hunter would be so okay with it," Seth said. "Yeah," I mumbled before giving his hand a slight squeeze, "how about we get some breakfast?" He nodded, "sure I just need to grab my wallet from the room." "Don't worry about it, I'll pay." I laughed, "Where do you want to go?" "There was some sort of restaurant between here and the club we were at, we could check it out." "Sounds good," I agreed.

"Good morning gentlemen," a young woman said as we entered the small diner, "you can have a seat anywhere you'd like." We chose a booth in a back corner and sat down. "What can I get you two to drink?" She said as she set menus on the table. We both ordered coffee and picked up our menus. "You need more time or are you ready?" The waitress asked as she returned with the coffee. "I think I'm ready. Seth?" I asked as I lowered my menu to look at him. He nodded eagerly, "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes!" He said with a grin. I couldn't help but to chuckle at his childlike excitement. "And for you?" The waitress asked as she turned to face me, "I'll have a steak omelet." I said as I closed my menu and handed it to her.

As she walked away I grinned at Seth, "do you ever not want sweets?" I asked with a laugh. He laughed as he shrugged, "what can I say, they're my weakness." I shook my head slightly, "what am I going to do with you?" I mumbled before we fell into a comfortable silence. "Hey Roman," he said after a few minutes, I looked up to signal him to go on, "I just think we need to talk about telling people. Like, do we want to tell people, or just let them figure it out or... because I don't know if you were really out and I was only out to a few people and I just don't know how you wanted to go about this..." I furrowed my brow as I took in what Seth had said.

"Well," I started, "I guess I hadn't really thought about that. I never really flat out told anyone, I had kind of mentioned it to Jimmy and Jey once just to see what kind of response they'd have. They seemed okay. I mean I guess we can just tell people we're close with and everyone else can figure it out eventually. I say we treat it like any other relationship we've been in." Seth nodded, "that's what I was thinking but I just wanted to make sure you were cool with that." We fell back into silence as our food was being set on the table.

"So," I said as we ate, breaking the silence, "I'm just curious, who all were you out to before?" "Well," Seth said before taking a drink of his coffee, "Dean knows, I've kind of talked to Cesaro about it although I never really told him, I told Sasha, and I mentioned it to Bryan once." I laughed and shook my head, "I should've known to ask Dean if I really wanted to know." Seth nodded before taking another bite of his food. "Dean knows everything," he said after swallowing, "I didn't even tell him. He asked me about it." "He asked you about it?" I laughed. "Yeah man!" He said, "no joke one day he walked up to me out of the blue, looked me in the eyes and asked if I was gay. So of course I was like 'dude what?' And like he just grinned and said 'I fucking knew it!' So I said 'dude, I never even answered you. What are you talking about?' And he just got like really close to my face," I put my hand in front of my face to show how close he was, "and goes 'it's in the eyes' so obviously I'm freaking out like what the fuck do I do now. Next thing I know the dude's laughing his ass off. After laughing for a while finally he goes 'Seth I don't give a shit that your gay. I really just wanted to know if I was right.' Then he just gave me a hug and walked away like nothing happened." By the time Seth had finished his story I was laughing so hard that my eyes were watering. "Oh my God," I said as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "that's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Not long after that we were done eating. I payed the bill and left a tip on the table before Seth and I walked out the door. "I owe you one for buying my food," Seth said as we walked. "No you don't Seth," I laughed, "we're together now, I'll pay for you sometimes and you can pay for me sometimes." "I guess that makes sense," he said, "I'm not used to dating someone like you. Ya know?" "I get it," I said, "you're used to being the dominant one. Before you go putting your head in the gutter I don't mean in the bedroom." Seth laughed in response. I couldn't help the dopey grin that crossed my face at the sound of such a genuine laugh from him.

"What are you grinning at man?" Seth asked with a smile of his own. "I know it sounds stupid," I said, "but honestly I'm just really happy." "Awe babe," he said before leaning over some and pressing a kiss to the side of my face, "I'm happy too Rome." Our conversation ended just as we got to the hotel. I gave Seth's arm a slight tug to stop him just short of reaching the doors, "More people are probably out of their rooms by now. Are you still okay with me holding your hand?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, "of course I am Rome. Why wouldn't I be? I really don't care if people know." "I just wanted to double check before I took a chance of screwing things up." I explained as I moved my gaze away from his eyes and to the ground. "Roman," he said before giving me a peck on the lips, "why would you think you're going to screw this up?" I shrugged, "I don't know it's just... like... I guess I've never really cared about a relationship as much as I do this one. I mean... I'm not trying to move things to fast or anything. Just like, the friendship part of it too. Not just the romantic part. You know?"

Seth laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "stop worrying so much. You don't need to. Nothing has changed between us. We're still best friends like we were before, we're just close in a new way now. But we're still us. I promise." He pressed his lips firmly to mine, causing me to instantly relax. "Okay?" He asked as he pulled out of the kiss. "Yeah," I whispered with a nod. He dropped the embrace and returned to holding my hand before we walked into the building. There was a group of our coworkers standing around in the lobby talking. "Seth, Roman!" I heard John shout. We turned around and started towards the group consisted of John, the Uso's, Dean, and Chris Jericho.

"So how's your hangovers?" John asked casually. "Come on John!" Dean blurted out before either of us could answer, "just ask them! I want my money!" "Fine," John sighed, "are you two dating?" I nodded in response, though I was confused as to what was going on. "Ha! Told you they'd be dating!" Dean nearly shouted with excitement, "pay up motherfuckers!" I couldn't help but laugh as I watched all of the other men in the group begrudgingly hand Dean money. "Were you guys taking bets on if we'd be dating?" Seth asked in confusion. "Yeah," Dean started, "John told us about you two being all over each other when he helped you back last night. He said he thought you were just too drunk to realize what you were doing. I told them you'd get together, but they didn't believe me. So I made a bet with them and I won!"

"Listen man," Chris said to us, "I'm completely cool with you two dating and all, I'd just like to point out that I'd prefer you don't make out in front of me. It's not even a two dudes thing I just don't want to see people make out." "Chris," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, "I can promise we will not purposely make out in front of you. But I'm just saying, if you walk in to somewhere that we were previously alone that's your problem." "I'll keep that in mind." Chris said with a laugh, causing the rest of us to start laughing as well. "Anyway," Seth said as the laughter died down, "if you guy's don't have any more questions about our personal lives, I'm going to head back to the room to chill for a while before we have to leave. Rome you can stay and hang with them if you want." "I think I'll go back to the room too. Talk to you guys later." I said before Seth and I walked away.

"Well that was entertaining," I said with a laugh once Seth and had gotten out of earshot of the rest of the group. "Leave it to Dean to take bets on our love life." Seth said before he started laughing too. We continued laughing as we walked into the room. We both slipped of our shoe's and Seth took of his shirt before we sat down on the bed leaning against the headboard. "Was taking your shirt off really necessary?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry, would you like me to put it back on?" He said with a shit eating grin. "Shut up," I said as I moved to straddle his lap and. He started to lean forward to meet me but I pinned him against the headboard by the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?" I grinned. "Rome," he whined. "Can I help you with something?" I said as I leaned forward so I was just barely out of his reach, "come on baby what do you want? I want to hear you say it." "I just want to kiss you." He breathed. "Anything you want baby," I said as I closed the gap between us.

I moved my hands down Seth's body as we made out before I splayed my fingers out and gripped onto his sides. Seth tugged my hair so my head tilted back and kissed his way down my neck and over my collarbone pulling my tank top over for better access before starting to suck and bite on my shoulder right where my ring gear would cover. I groaned and tightened my grip. Eventually he pulled his mouth off of my shoulder with a pop. "You like that baby?" He asked with a grin. I hummed in response before going back in for his lips. I moved my hands back up and rested my forearms on the headboard. Finally I broke away from the kiss to catch my breath.

"You're not tapping out on me already are you big guy?" Seth said with a grin. "No way in hell," I said with a matching grin, "just catching my breath." "Since we're taking a breather someone should set an alarm for when we need to get ready to leave in case we get a little too sidetracked to notice the time." Seth said as he lifted his hips to get his phone out of his back pocket. "There we go," he said after a few seconds as he set his phone on the stand beside us. "Now come on lets get a little more comfortable," he started moving so he was laying down. I moved backwards with him so I was straddling his hips once he was laying down.

I pinned his arms above his head, earning myself a whine from his perfect lips. "What's wrong baby?" I cooed with a grin. "I want to touch you," Seth whined. "But what fun is it if you just get everything you want?" I whispered into his ear before I started nibbling on his earlobe. He grunted and arched his back off the bed. "Come on Rome," he moaned, "you could at least take your shirt off!" "Oh really," I said as I moved so I was hovering over him. "Come on Ro, I just want your skin against mine. Please baby!" He pleaded. I moved forward enough to give him a kiss on the forehead before sitting up, "since you asked so nice," I said as I started to slowly pull my shirt off. As soon as my shirt was over my face I felt seth's hands wandering around my chest and stomach. I removed my shirt the rest of the way and tossed it to the side as I watched Seth with a grin.

"Having fun there baby?" I chuckled. He jumped slightly and his face started to turn pink with embarrassment. "I... um... I just couldn't help myself." He stammered. "You're so cute," I mumbled as I leaned down to start kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around my back and dug his nails into my shoulder blades. I groaned and clenched my fists as he drug his nails slowly down my back. I started kissing my way down his jaw, down his neck, then down his chest and stomach and to the waistband of his shorts. I slid them down slightly so I was where his tights would cover and started to kiss and nibble on the sensitive skin. He moaned as he ran his hands into my hair and gave a sharp tug. I picked my head up to look at him, "can I help you with something?" "Come on Rome..." he whined, "don't make me say it..."

"What's wrong baby, you embarrassed to tell me you want me to suck your dick?" I grinned. "Well..." he trailed off. "Awe baby," I said as I started to rub my hand over his dick through the flimsy material of his pants, "you don't have to be embarrassed. Come on baby just say the word. You don't even have to say what you want I just want you to say please and bat those pretty lashes of yours." "Please baby," he whispered as he batted his eyes. I didn't even bother with a verbal response. Instead I just pulled his pants off of him and repositioned myself in between his legs. I reached up beside his head to grab a pillow. "Hips up," I instructed. He lifted his hips and I shoved the pillow under them so I could suck him off at a more comfortable angle. I put my arms under his legs on the bed to keep myself balanced as I leaned down to lick up the underside of his dick. I wrapped my lips around his head and flicked my tongue over the slit a few times before I started to bob my head.

He grunted and ran his hands back into my hair. I felt myself start to get hard as he gripped tightly near the roots of my hair. I moved my hands to Seth's knees and started to pull my head up. He let go of my hair and looked at me in confusion. I was too out of breath to say anything so I just went on with what I was doing. I pulled my pants down around my knees before spitting on my hand and grabbing a hold of myself. I put my free hand down on the bed and put my mouth back around Seth's dick. I started jerking myself off at the same pace I was sucking Seth. He grabbed a hold of my hair again as he moaned my name. "Ro, I'm so close baby." He warned. I started sucking him harder and stroking myself faster. Before long he was grunting out curses and tightening his grip on my hair as he came down my throat and I was shooting cum all over the bed and my hand. Once Seth and I both rode out our orgasms I pulled off of him to catch my breath. I pulled my shorts back up and moved myself so I was laying half on him and half on the bed. I could hear Seth's heart still racing in his chest as he panted slightly.

I jumped and clung to Seth as a sudden loud noise filled the room. He moved around a little bit and the noise stopped. "It's okay baby it's just the alarm," he said as he ran his hand up and down my arm to comfort me, "you feel asleep for a few minutes." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I looked up at him. He smiled, "and you looked adorable dozing off all cuddled up to me like that." I moved myself up enough to give him a peck on the lips, "and you always look adorable."


End file.
